Interfering with History
by IncursioSlayne
Summary: Running away from the Time Patrol, Majin Areya ends up befriending the Ginyu Force before the battles of Namek. She vowed to not interfere with time, to avoid drawing the attention of Trunks and the Supreme Kais. But she didn't realize that she would have a bond with the Ginyu Force. Her decisions on Namek could change history, and potentially create an even more horrible time..


He called himself the Prince of All Saiyans – though in reality, it was Frieza that commanded the two of them left. Raditz had been killed based on the little bit of information she was able to gather from the scouter. The last she saw of Prince Vegeta, he and Nappa were taking off in a hurry. It wouldn't be long before the tyrant emperor learned of his true goals – to seek out and use the dragonballs on Earth. All time patrollers knew the story by now. Before gods, ancient beings, and super saiyans came to wage their battles across the universe, the true story that was in the mission statements always began with the arrival of Raditz on Earth.

As a Majin herself, Areya was confident that she could more than handle anything that could be thrown at her. She took out a literal demon god on her own – the power of Frieza was nothing compared to that. But it wasn't battle that she wanted. She needed a sense of purpose. She was brought into existence by Trunks.

Areya knew she could've been mad at him for her creation.

But instead, she chose to return to a past time – probably creating a new timeline in the process. The time patrollers from Toki Toki City would be seeking her out. But she wanted nothing to do with changing history on such a scale that Mira and Towa had. No, she was curious about something. Someone whom had trained her in Toki Toki City intrigued her.

Closing her crimson eyes and leaning back against her chair, Areya peeled away the scouter from her face, setting it down on the desk in front of her. Tagoma's scouter could get uncomfortable with the new modifications she had placed into it, but it was capable of registering even a Super Saiyan God's power level without shattering.

"It's about time you stopped looking at those computer screens," came a familiar voice.

She saw a gloved hand stretch out before her, dropped a small brown bag next to the scouter. Her nose picked up the faint scents almost immediately and she nearly jumped out of her chair at the candy.

"The Captain is talking with Lord Frieza – we should be hearing about it soon."

"Thanks, Guldo," Areya said, smiling at him. It was mostly a genuine smile. She knew that before the year was over, he would be dead, along with the other Ginyu Force members.

"I know you don't want to say it, but I want to know where you came up with this scouter," he said, picking up the little. It was a little odd, seeing tiny Guild outside of the typical Saiyan armor she'd been used to seeing him in with her time with the Time Patrol. "Seems like with the type of stuff you know, you could be the new Captain."

"I could," Areya remarked as she grabbed the tiny bag.

"We all know that you're stronger than the Captain. So why don't you just take over?"

"Because, what would be the fun in that?"

 _'Because the Supreme Kai and Trunks would see the distortion and come after me,_ she thought to herself. She grabbed the bag and grabbed a handful of treats, devouring the sweets within seconds. Her hair – really, an extension of her blue skin – twitched in response to the sugar on her tongue. Oh, she could eat candy for hours, but Frieza was incredibly stubborn in getting any form of candy. How hard was it to get candy from the planets he was selling?

Guldo stared at her for a long moment – all four eyes were watching her as she finished the rest of the candy. She couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. How could she? It was candy! There was no way she could've hidden the ecstatic noises she made with each bite. If anybody should've been self-conscious in this room, it should have been Guldo who was just standing there watching. Little creep. It would've been something to tease him about during their next sparring match.

"So…have you heard from Vegeta?" she suddenly asked, licking her lips of sugar crumbs.

Guldo shook his hand as he took the empty bag. "No. We haven't heard anything from them in a while. Why?"

"Did you know that he looked at me today? He actually looked."

"Well," the little man started with a cough and – was he actually blushing?! – "You are an attractive woman. Minus the fact that you know, you don't have a nose…and you can, turn things into candy."

"I don't think Vegeta was interested in me like that."

"Little veggie doesn't know what he wants," said Recoome as he walked into the room. "If he gives you any trouble, you let good ol' Recoome know and I'll put him in his place."

"I'm sure I can handle him," Areya rose from her chair. "Welcome back. How did it go?"

"It was a simple mission. But wiping out a planet gets boring sometimes. You know, maybe you should actually take on a mission. We could be the next Jeice and Burter team. Maybe even come up with our own special attack."

"Oh, let me guess – the Areya Recoome Wave…umm…yeah, I'm not good with this sort of thing."

"Recoome agrees," he laughed, once more speaking in third person. She noticed he'd done that a lot ever since she asked him to start referring to himself in that way and she didn't entirely know why. Recoome was a large muscle of a man, and it was great to see him with all of his teeth and hair. He was grinning, as if impressed with a joke he had made. She walked right up to him, barely able to reach his chest – the man was surprisingly agile for a person of his mass. The smile turned into a gasp as she hugged him.

"Welcome back," Areya repeated once more.

She'd been an official member of the Ginyu Force for almost a year, and she had grown to love these guys. They were killers, for sure. At the behest of Frieza, they took on the types of jobs that would cause Goku to turn into a Super Saiyan if he was present at any of their missions. But outside of work, she had a bond with them – it wasn't like it was with the Supreme Kai and Trunks. She wasn't tasked to save all of time and creation. She didn't have to worry about training new time patrollers to protect the fabric of time. She didn't have to constantly engage in battles of different timelines in order to prevent history from changing.

These guys – they didn't care that she was powerful, though they certainly had no idea how strong she truly was. She enjoyed living away from all of the expectations that came with her birth. Even if the group she joined was not of good moral standing, she found herself enjoying the company.

Areya backed away from Recoome and looked to Guldo, who seemed to be angrily averting his eyes away.

"Oh, don't be like that. Here," she said as she kneeled down next to him and hugged him. "There, feel all better now?"

"Guldo, you should do that more often," Recoome again laughed. "You might even be able to pick up a lady or two if you do that self-pity act."

"S-Shut up!" he shouted.

A knock at the wall drew all three of their attention to Captain Ginyu standing in the door frame. "Alright, enough with the fraternization. We have ourselves a very important mission from Lord Frieza."

"Already?" Recoome frowned. "I just got back."

Ginyu nodded his head. "Yes, already. And it's not a good one. Vegeta is on his way back here. Apparently, wherever he went, the locals gave him a beating. Nappa is dead, too."

"Useless monkeys," Guldo cursed under his breath.

"Areya, we need you to do a search for some planet called Namek. Lord Frieza will be here soon, so he expects everything. You will be meeting with him personally along with me."

 _'Oh, no….no, no, no, is it that time already!?'_

She swallowed hard and opened her mouth. "For what purpose?"

"Whatever happened to Vegeta, we picked up some interesting information. He apparently discovered something called Dragonballs that can grant any wish to whomever gathers them. Find out where it is and quickly. I'd like to be able to keep ourselves on as his elite guard."

"Yes sir," Areya said, saluting. A cold feeling gripped her heart as she returned to her computer. This day was always going to come – there was no denying that. She hadn't planned on getting attached to the Ginyu Force. The plan was to just learn about them. Now, they were her comrades – and she couldn't abandon her comrades to their deaths.

 _'What do I do now?'_


End file.
